


respite

by epsiloneridani



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsiloneridani/pseuds/epsiloneridani
Summary: After Maul lets him go, there’s no time for Jesse to process and cope.Rex gives him all he can.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158





	respite

“Get him out of here.”

Rex puts an arm around Jesse’s shoulders and leads him through the grand doors and away. The palace halls are shrouded in shadow, lit only by flames. They shimmer through the elegant glass, casting Jesse’s face in patterns of fire.

His eyes are haunted.

“It’s okay,” Rex says quietly, a voice for the ache in the air. “It’s okay, Jesse.”

“I told him everything,” Jesse croaks. Rex knows he’s thinking of Ahsoka, alone in the throne room behind them. She had the advantage of anonymity; now, she has only her wits and her skills.

That’s always been enough for her.

“It’s not your fault,” Rex says.

“He was in my head,” Jesse whispers. He trembles with every step. Rex tightens his hold. “He was in my _head_ , Rex.”

Jango taught them that beings do not break because of torture; pain does not compel permanent compliance or yield accurate intel. But Maul’s particular form of torment is not something Fett prepared them for. Maul didn’t interrogate Jesse; he invaded his mind and tore the information out.

“It’s not your fault,” Rex repeats. He slows to a stop and spins Jesse to face him, taking hold of his shoulders and squeezing tightly.

It takes Jesse a long moment to meet his eyes.

“He knows everything I knew,” Jesse says. “About Commander Tano. I didn’t want to – I _tried_ —”

His voice breaks. He’s shaking. Rex manages a measured breath. Just beyond them is the door that will take them back to their company, back to the blasters and the bodies, but for a brief and eternal moment all Rex can see is the wet sheen in Jesse’s eyes and the way his lower lip trembles in the flickering light.

“It’s not your fault,” Rex says, and clasps a hand over the back of Jesse’s neck and pulls him close. Jesse presses his head to Rex’s chest and lets him wrap his arms around him.

“I’m sorry.” Jesse shudders a strangled breath. “I’m so sorry, Rex.”

“You were strong,” Rex says. He remembers Ventress. Remembers Christophsis. Remembers making his mouth say _Anakin_ instead of _General_ , the only measure of defiance her control would allow.

“I _tried_.”

“You were strong,” Rex says fiercely. “You were strong, Jesse. It’s all right. Commander Tano’s going to be all right. She’s strong too.”

Jesse swallows thickly. At last, he chokes, “Okay,” and Rex lets him ease away. He doesn’t have words for how badly he wants to tuck Jesse behind cover and keep him there until the chaos is calmed and he has time to process and cope. There’s no time.

The best way to keep him alive is to keep him at his side.

“You’re going to be all right,” Rex says, and presses a hand to Jesse’s cheek for a beat. Some of the tension corded through his shoulders eases. “Stick close to me.”

Jesse nods. Rex throws the doors wide.

Together, they march into the fire.

\--


End file.
